


Where should I stab ya

by TacticalJunk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Large Cock, Muscles, Transformation, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalJunk/pseuds/TacticalJunk
Summary: When Ricken offers Sully a special gender modifying potion, she takes him up on it.





	Where should I stab ya

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day. For the occasion I planned on writing a few fics about multiple different FE Awakening couples, but I only ended up finishing two. And the other is another Tharja x Robin one. And I have way too many of those. So here’s a fic about Sully drinking that “man potion” that Ricken offered her. But I made it into more of a “shemale potion”.
> 
> Be warned, this one is real weird.

“You sure it’s temporary, squirt?”

“I don’t mess around with alchemy unless I know what I’m doing. I followed the formula exactly! I promise, it’s perfectly safe Sully.”

Sully eyed the glowing blue bottle in her hand. Debating herself on whether or not this is a good idea and second guessing Ricken’s ability to make working potions.

Sully uncorked the bottle which was still a little hot, swirling the liquid around until the steam got less opaque. With a shrug the redhead took a small sip, testing the temperature, and then chugged the rest when she felt she could handle it. The Ylissean knight held the bottle and grimaced as she felt the warmth trickle down her insides, the taste not particularly pleasant. “I probably should’ve asked sooner, but what exactly is in this stuff?”

“Oh you know, some standard stuff for potions. We got some herbs, some type of mushrooms I found, some semen, a little bit of-”  
“You made me drink your ball-snot? You little- !!! No wonder it tastes like crap!”

Sully’s expression suddenly became more sour. She clutched her stomach as the warm liquid heated up even more when it sat in her body. “I…er-…d-damn!” “Sully are you okay?”

“I’m…ARGH!”

The unbearable heat traveled from her stomach to her crotch, which burned up even further. She ripped her pants off quickly and peeked into her underwear with shaking hands, looking at her folds retreat inward and her pussy close up like a wound to a heal staff. “Hngghh!!” A more mild heat washed over her whole body as well, but was ignored by Sully who was more concerned with what was happening to her crotch. “Ahhhhhh….” Ricken’s mouth hung open as he watched Sully’s tight muscular body bulk up even more. Her defined muscles bulging out and getting even bigger. Her abs went from small barely defined pebbles to abs of steel, each one looked like an individual stone laying on her stomach. “Ghrgh!!” Her small breasts grew larger, with more muscle than fat, and patches of thick and coarse scarlet body hair grew in places they’d never grown before, and thickened up in places they already had.  
In this state she could overpower Vaike in every way possible.  
Especially in the transformation that came next.

Sully’s budding erection tented her panties, it stopped growing at around 4 inches. Sully breathed a heavy sigh of relief when the smooth shape came into existence believing her ordeal to be over. The rocket in her underpants strained against the silky fabric, bulging out and the resting whenever she clenched her butt. She gave it a look of pride and then cringed again when the pain came back. Her journey was not over. Her cock felt hotter than ever, making Sully double over. Her erection pushed outwards more, the tight prison it grew in adding to Sully’s pain. The helmetted head of her boner drifted further and further away from it’s origin, making her panties tremble, being close to their breaking point. Inch after inch of cock flesh was added to her body. Sully couldn’t tell just how big she was with her tunnel vision and focus on preparing herself for more pain. And Ricken was far too stunned by his wife’s change to do any kind of calculations on size. Just as Sully let her guard down a final shot of pain went off in her pants. A pain so great it made Sully’s back arch and a heavy yelp came from her open mouth. Her gigantic apple sized girl balls popped into being in her final transformation. Just in time for Sully’s panties to tear themselves open, unable to contain her over-sized throbbing hotrod.

An 18 inch pillar of veiny sweaty meat sprang out into the air with her nuts swaying back and forth between her muscular watermelon-crushing thighs. Immediately upon being freed, her rewired bladder evacuated itself, a surge of piss traveling up Sully’s urethra and exploding out in a long arch that hit the other side of the tent. She peed herself for almost a minute straight before she showed any sign of slowing down. What started as an expression of relief turned to manic joy as Sully felt her flood of hormones take over her body. Her strong hands brushed over her pecs, pinching and twisting her thick pink nipples. She traced a finger in between her rock-hard abs, grabbed at and spanked her firm smooth bubble butt, and rubbed at the space where her pussy once was, finding a jungle of thick red pubes running from her bellybutton to sticking out of her asscrack. Each follicle drenched in sweat. A few moment later her piss stream slowed to a trickle and eventually stopped completely.

Finally her hands stroked her grand prize up and down, from the hairy first few inches of her shaft to her fist-sized red-hot dickhead. Feeling up each finger-width vein covering her erection. “I…I’m a god…” Sully whispered, a hint of impatience and power in her voice.

She gripped her penis by the base and cupped her hand underneath the head and slapped her erection into it. Waves of completely alien pleasure ripped through her body with each satisfyingly loud heavy clap. Every nerve on her cock sent blissful signals to her brain making her eyes roll back in her head and grunt in pleasure. Making her forget the extremely painful ordeal she’d just gone through ever happened.  
While admiring her new toy she suddenly recalled her husband being in the room with her. His blushing wide-eyed face was staring at her cock, watching the precum drip from her slit and her giant hairy balls glisten with a layer of sweat.

“Er, feeling okay dear?”

“Bend over.”

“Sully you know I can’t-”

“Bend. Over.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda really proud of this one. If you like it, let me know, I might continue it.


End file.
